Most ranch fencing is of wood construction. Paddocks and other areas where horses are contained are usually of wood because it has attractive qualities and will not usually injure a horse or other animal running close to them. The disadvantage to wood as opposed to steel construction, especially barbed wire, is that wood is expensive and, although it looks attractive, it requires more upkeep in waterproofing, renailing, straightening and painting than do many other types of fencing.
The present invention provides a means for protecting the top rail of a wood fence. The horizontal uppermost or top rail is typically the fence member to be subjected to the chewing of horses and to the rubbing action of their necks against it. By providing an overlying device, the upper surface of the top rail is protected against the effects of rain and against the action of livestock interacting with it.
This invention requires no nails or other exterior fasteners to secure the device to the fence top rail, but instead relies upon elements integral to and provided within the invention itself to simplify the installation of the device and to insure most positive retention.
The same integral fastening means allows the device to be easily intentionally removed from fencing by humans and reapplied to other fencing without any unnecessary expense. This re-use is made possible by the positioning of the fastening means adjacent to the bottom edge of the device so as to present easy access with simple hand tools to effect the removal of the fence protector and the re-installation.